Sakura
by akanemori
Summary: [Haru]—Itu kenapa Hibari membenci saat ia berjalan berdampingan bersama Mukuro. Dimana Mukuro menggodanya. Dimana Hibari tertangkap basah karena perasaannya. Dan sakura memperburuk semuanya. Sho-ai. 6918


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **milik **Amano Akira **

A/N: Author songong dengan nekatnya membuat fic di fandom ini—jadi maafkan jika ada banyak yang salah. Jika bukan dari rikues dan hasrat pribadi. Fic ini tidak mungkin jadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

**A Reqfic from Hanimia Sukio**

* * *

><p>"Kyoya,"<p>

Hibari mengacuhkan panggilan dari pemuda yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya—lebih tertarik menatap kedua kakinya dibanding menyahut herbivore disebelahnya.

"Hibari Kyoya,"

Tch, tidak bisakah pemuda itu berhenti memanggil namanya?—bukan berarti Hibari membenci itu, justru sebaliknya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kyo—" "Diam kau, herbivore."

Pemuda itu—Mukuro Rokudo—tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Hibari. "Kufufu, akhirnya kau menyahut juga, Kyoya" Ah, Hibari membenci pemuda ini. "Musim pun merupakan musim semi yang cerah," memberi jeda. Pemuda Rokudo itu menarik sebuah senyuman—yang lebih menyerupai seringaian.

Hibari tetap diam. Ya, ia tahu jika ia sedang dikerjai sama pemuda beriris belang tersebut. Biasanya, ia akan menyerang pemuda itu dengan tonfa kesayangannya. Tapi tidak, tidak untuk hari ini. Tidak untuk saat ini. dua alasan hingga ia tidak bisa menarik tonfanya.

"Kelopak bunga sakura sedang masa mekar-mekarnya, apa kau tidak mau mendongakan kepalamu sebentar, Kyoya?" senyum jahil menghiasi wajah kepala nanas itu. Tch, tentu saja itu yang ia maksud.

"_Kamikorosu_…" desis Hibari tajam. Mukuro tertawa puas, entah kenapa ia hobi mengerjai Hibari. "Aku kaget—begitu mendengar pemuda sepertimu alergi bunga sakura, Kyoya."

Sekali lagi Hibari memilih diam. Membiarkan pemuda di sebelahnya merasa jera—walau sepertinya tidak mungkin. Setelah melewati kawasan ini, ia akan menghajar pemuda ini dengan tonfanya. Harus.

"Kau masih alergi, Kyoya?" pertanyaan lagi, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bisa jera. Sebenarnya, alerginya sudah lumayan sembuh. Dan ia mempunyai alasan lain disamping alerginya.

"Kufufu, aku anggap diam sebagai iya," sungguh, Hibari tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini. Dimana semua orang yang menjauhinya karena takut, Mukuro malah mendatanginya di gerbang Namimori untuk menjempunya. Semacam 'Kyoya-ayo-pulang-sama-sama' dan tentu saja menjadi tontonan orang sekitar.

"Kyoya, kamu menarik," Heck! Dia kenapa? Mencoba menggombal, huh? "Diam. Herbivore." Bukannya diam, Mukuro malah menatap Hibari dengan senyuman—yang malah membuat Hibari ingin membenturkan kepala nanas itu dengan tonfanya. sudah cukup dengan sakura dan perkataannya tadi. Pemuda ini menginginkan apa lagi?

"Tapi aku berkata jujur, Kyoya." Jantung Hibari berhenti berdetak saat Mukuro mengucapkan kalimat itu—tenang saja, beberapa detik setelahnya jantungnya kembali berdetak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia benci berjalan bersama Mukuro di tengah kawasan pohon sakura.

—Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur Mukuro tidak berjalan beriringan dengan herbivore lain. Ah, siapa sangka ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori itu menyukai herbivore berkepala nanas dengan mata yang tak wajar—Mukuro Rokudo? Dan Hibari bersikeras menganggap Mukuro tidak lain dari orang yang ia anggap rival. Dan sekali lagi, sisi lain dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin dianggap istimewa oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. perasaan seperti ini, saat ia memikirkan pemuda disebelahnya, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang disisi lain menyenangkan. lucu memang karnivor merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Terserah saja—" Hibari menghentikan langkahnya "—ku kira kau akan mengatakan seperti itu kepada semua orang," Ah, mereka sebentar lagi melewati kawasan sakura ini, dan Hibari bisa dengan bebas menyerang Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, tentu saja aku mengatakan itu kepada orang yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku," Mukuro menatap Hibari, iris hetero bertemu dengan sepasang iris kelabu. Hibari masih memakai tatapan datarnya, tapi Mukuro tahu. Mukuro tahu apa yang dibalik tatapan datar itu berisi perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"_Kamikorosu_…" Hibari melangkah cepat, mendahului Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum melihat reaksi Hibari. Manisnya—kurang lebih itulah pemikiran yang dibenak Mukuro begitu melihat reaksi sang karnivor. Bahkan lebih manis dari coklat, makanan favorit Mukuro sendiri.

—Itu kenapa Hibari membenci saat ia berjalan berdampingan bersama Mukuro. Dimana Mukuro menggodanya. Dimana Hibari tertangkap basah karena perasaannya. Dan sakura memperburuk semuanya. tapi, apa Hibari akan tetap membenci sakura dan Mukuro jika situasinya seperti ini? situasi dimana hatinya terasa seperti digelitiki oleh helaian sakura?

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan di bawah mekar bunga sakura. Perasaan lega timbul begitu mengetahui mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong>[end]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf. Fiksi ini menjadi junk fic di fandom ini. Serasa kurang shreg juga. tapi, setidaknya saya bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan tenang.<strong>

**Maaf—untuk Suki—karena fiksi ini tidak sesuai harapan. Fiksi ini masih perlu banyak perbaikan, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya di kotak review!**

**P.S: maaf juga pendek, diri ini lagi PMS—pasca masa stress karena ujian. Ini pun banyak pengulangan kata dimana-mana.**


End file.
